Darkest Sacrifice
by DevouredOne
Summary: Finn's friends have died. Stranger showed him a way to return his friends back. But what if the price that Finn will pay become his soul? Finn mostly.Songfic. Dark and sad; reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

So, this one is definitely dark. Really dark.

Chapter 1. The Way Of The Rope

_With each single breathe, I pray for death__  
><em>_I curse my day of birth, I hate this stinking earth__  
><em>_I walk the path of self-destruction…_

Finn looked at himself in the mirror. He is 18 now, today is his birthday. And today, he will spend it alone. His last day on this earth. Today, Finn chosen to die. He was not afraid. He has lost everything he has: Jake died nearly year ago, when they were on their quest to finally destroy Lich. Finn managed to survive this day, and bring final blow to the Lich, sending him in the oblivion. But his friend has died from evil magic, and there was nothing that living Finn could do for him. Lady Rainicorn told him nothing, when he delivered this news. But this was the last time he have ever seen her. And something nearly three months ago Princess Bubblegum was killed in her castle, right on the one of the parties. Real target was Marceline, but Princess managed to see the enemy and jumped between them. Finn has tracked killer down and punished him, but PB was dead. For these three months, no one was even talking to him, except one particular person. He have remembered their dialogue:

- I can see you sad because you were unable to save your friends, - stranger talk to him on the graveyard, where he was sitting on his knees and looking on the grave. –But I have got a way for you, - Finn looked at the person. Stranger just threw an amulet to him and left.

___Just like your worthless kind, I too was blind__  
><em>_But now that I'm awake, this world fills me with hate__  
><em>_I've cast aside all false illusions_

Amulet was alive, and lead Finn to the secrets of resurrection. It was simple: you need to enter the realm of Death, and get souls of dead back. The only problem is, that you shall pay for them with some other souls. The only way not to pay – is walking inside by a certain way. He spent a lot of time in libraries of PB and others; he talked with many persons, to which amulet with an eye lead him. And he finally has got all together.

_No more a servant nor a puppet on strings__  
><em>_The time has come for rebellion__  
><em>_This burden has for far too long weighed heavy on me__  
><em>_Release my soul through a rope and a tree__  
><em>

It was not too difficult; the way was called "The way of the rope", and it could only be used by human. The only problem is that only a certain type of the rope and a tree was suitable. Plus, you shall make a grave for yourself under the tree with the tombstone on it and make a doll of yourself to bury inside of it. The doll he get from one of the princesses, which she was eager to make for the hero of Ooo. What is for the rope and tree, he spent two months looking for suitable ones. And he just finished making the tombstone. Everything was ready to start one of his darkest adventures…

_With each step of mine, I cross the line__  
><em>_Into where light is dark, and death is the spark__  
><em>_That ignites my satisfaction__  
><em>  
>Finn finally managed to get the tombstone out of his house and load it on some kind of cart that he made. His way was long, so he kept thinking about what have he already done. In fact, he has talked with a few elder beings of Nightosphere (amulet make them to tell), with a crooked witch in the further lands, and finally with the ruler of kingdom of Eternal Peace. Their answers set him on the right path. On his way to the tree he thought about Marceline all of a sudden: he hasn't seen her from the time of the party. -Well, I hope he won't come to me or my home today, - Finn sighed.<p>

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_Dark is the path that I wander__  
><em>_I curse your prophets, these proclaimers of hope__  
><em>_My mind is set, I am finally free__  
><em>_I shun this mortal coil and choose the way of the rope__  
><em>  
>Finn got on the place just in time: sun only started its way down. He has placed the tombstone on place and started to dig. It has taken all day for him; when he thrown the last piece of dirt and placed doll in the grave, sun has finally gone. Then Finn got on the tree and started to entwine the rope around thickest branch he have managed to find…<p>

_On this my final day, I walk away__  
><em>_My body hanging cold__  
><em>_All hail the gallows's pole__  
><em>_The rope entwined brings me salvation_

Finn finally made a loop. Then he got on chair and wore loop on his neck. – It is for good – he told to himself and let himself fall from the chair…

_For the eternal sleep I hunger__  
><em>_This existence I can no longer cope__  
><em>_It's time to exit, I shall cease to breathe__  
><em>_With a snare around my neck I walk the way of the rope__  
><em>_Dark is the path that I wander__  
><em>_I curse your prophets, these proclaimers of hope__  
><em>_My mind is set, I am finally free__  
><em>_I shun this mortal coil and choose the way of the rope___

_No more a servant nor a puppet on strings__  
><em>_The time has come for rebellion__  
><em>_This burden has for far too long weighed heavy on me__  
><em>_Release my soul through a rope and a tree__  
><em>_But for the eternal black and tranquility__  
><em>_For a cold dark place where life is not__  
><em>_And a shallow grace where I shall rot_… 

Well, this one will be definitely dark. It will have a different song for each part, so… It will be much more interesting. Stay tuned and review it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Through the darkness.

_To see the actor without tears__  
><em>_Dark rivers carve the years between the lines of self control__  
><em>_In my psychotic karmic fear, I own your tears anyway__  
><em>_And I am you and we are not afraid_  
>…Finn opened his eyes, and discover himself in the kingdom of Death. He thought of person who can find his "body". Finn felt himself uneasy, but reminded himself, that it is not for long. As far as he can tell, his body were replaced with a doll, to make a trick; for the world of Ooo he was dead, but still was alive now. He heard amulet's whisper in his mind: <em>-And now we shall travel to the Death itself… - <em>Finn grabbed his sword and saw something unusual: his clothes have changed on the black robe, and his sword become as black as the robe was. "What does that mean?" – He thought to himself. Amulet just explain: _-Now you are looking like a person, who has managed to convince Death many years ago…- _Finn got up and started his trip…

_And we won't be here for long__  
><em>_The heart collector sings his song that's slowly boiling over_

…Marceline was running to Finn's house. She has remembered that his birthday is today only at night. They haven't seen each other for nearly three months, and the worst thing that she could do in these days was forgetting about his birthday. Marceline was frustrated and angry on herself. "I hope he won't be angry on me forgetting about his birthday" – she thought to herself. Then her thoughts moved on the last time she saw him. Bubblegum's funeral…

_Nevermore to feel the pain__  
><em>_The heart collector sang__  
><em>_And I won't be feeling hollow for so long__  
><em>_Nevermore to feel the pain__  
><em>_The words fall out like fire__  
><em>_I'll believe when you can't believe anymore_

…She was the only one responsible for Princesses death. Yes, everybody kept talking to her, explaining that Princess herself tried to defend you, that it is not your fault that she preferred to save your life than hers… But it wasn't easier for Vampire Queen. Today everyone has come to say their last words to the dead ruler of Ooo. When it comes Marceline's turn, she didn't manage to say anything. She just put the shirt which Princess like then she was alive and let few tears to drop from her eyes. There were a lot of things that Vampire Queen wanted to tell, but she was just unable to. Then she moved from Princess's coffin, she saw Finn's face. The way he looked at the princess's dead body showed her deepest pain in his heart. He managed to look brave and strong, but his trembling hands just show how he really felt…

_The stage is empty now__  
><em>_I hope we hold and cannot allow__  
><em>_Corrupt eclectic takes his fatal blow_

…She got back to reality when she saw Finn's home. There was no light in the windows; Marceline managed to open the door and got inside. Normally tidy (well, mostly tidy) living room was now all covered with webs and dust. "It looked like he wasn't here too much", - she thought to herself. Marceline couldn't blame him; after Jake's and PB's deaths it was hard for him. She managed to get upstairs and saw unusual for Finn stacks of different books. One look on their titles made Marceline shiver: nearly half of them was books about dark magic and rituals. "Finn… What have happened to you?" – Marceline looked anxiously around and found the opened book, titled "Resurrecting rituals". She looked at opened pages; the picture of the rope on a tree and grave under it made clear to her, where is Finn and what he want to do. – FIIIN! – She screamed and ran out of the house to the only tree, which was near and was right for the ritual…

_And we won't be here for long__  
><em>_The heart collector sings his song again__  
><em>

…She was running as fast as it was possible, telling herself: "I will be there in time, I will be there in time…" When she saw familiar figure under the tree, she opened her mouth to shout, but it was too late; Finn hanged himself on a tree. She rushed toward him, screaming, and just ripped the rope, but his body was already lifeless. –Finn…- Marceline cried, looking at his body in her hands…

_Nevermore to feel the pain  
>The heart collector sang<br>And I won't be feeling hollow for so long  
>Nevermore to feel the pain<br>The words fall out like fire  
>I'll believe when you can't believe anymore<br>_

Well, that is the second chapter. RnR, please.


	3. Chapter 3

And there is chapter 3.

Chapter 3. The land of the dead

_Where forest stream went through the wood_

_And silent all the stens there stood_

_Of tall trees, moveless, hanging dark_

_With mottled shadows on their bark_

…Finn walked the path, guiding by his amulet. All dead on his path was eager to show him the right way; the way Finn was looking made them to do this.

- Who actually was my predecessor? – Finn asked amulet.

–_He was a human, as you. He still walks around, but nothing of him left, as he sacrificed too many for him to be same, - _Amulet answered; Finn was ready to sign that amulet just laughed after this phrase.

- Why have he came here? – Finn shoved one not-so-fast undead from his path.

-_Same reason, different meaning,- _Amulet whispered to him…

_As faint as deepest sleeper's breath_

_An echo came as cold as death_

_Long are the paths, of shadow made_

_Where no foot's print is ever laid_

…The group of undeads has just blocked his path.

-You still owe us a favor. For thousand years we waited! – They shouted and attacked him. Finn rushed towards them, slashing skeletons with his sword. They have lost half of their group in seconds, and tried to run away; Finn attacked retreating opponents. With last of them turned into the dust he suddenly realized:

- I have just killed them. In their backs. What is wrong with me? – He heard amulet's laughing in his head: _- You have just mercilessly killed the persons, who your predecessor promised to save…_

_No moon is there, no voice, no sound_

_Of beating heart; a sigh profound__  
><em>_Once in each age as each age dies_

_Alone is heard. Far, far it lies_

Finn was shocked, but still walked his way.

- Why? Why have I changed? – He asked his amulet.

-_ You are now like your predecessor. That is making you to act like him. But you shall not blame him: his mission was important for him. More important than just a bunch of skeletons – _Finn looked at amulet with embarrassment:

- I would never do this! – Amulet hissed back:

_- You just don't know right now, how much you will pay to save them…_

_The Land of Waiting where the Dead sit,_

_In their thought's shadow, by no moon lit__  
><em>_Upon the plain, there rushed forth and high_

_Shadows at dead end of night and mirrored in the sky_

Finn managed to get to the Death itself.

- Another mortal came to save his friends, dressed like the first of the ones who walked this way; - Death looked right into the eyes of Finn,

- I am impressed to see you again here though. Why not ask Peppermint Butler for cooperation? - Human looked back and answered grimly:

- You know that if I would use his help, what will be the price. Now, give me Princess Bubblegum's and Jake's souls! – He pointed dark sword to the Death,

- Cause I have already paid! – Death looked at the sword; his eyes just opened wider:

- Unbelievable…Where have you got this sword, boy? – Finn smiled darkly:

- Return them now, or you will die, - His lips moved by themselves, like someone got control over him,

- And it will be the first time when Death have actually died, - Death suddenly laughed:

- I like this, mortal! Here your souls. You have already paid your price by going the darkest of the ways. Which was last walked a thousand years ago…

_Far far away beyond might of day_

_And there lay the land of the dead of mortal cold decay__  
><em>_The Land of Waiting where the Dead sit,_

_In their thought's shadow, by no moon lit__  
><em>_Upon the plain, there rushed forth and high_

_Shadows at dead end of night and mirrored in the sky…_

RnR, and send me some songs which could fit this story – I am running out of ideas…


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is a new chapter. Still keeping my promise and making new chapter every day. Enjoy.

Chapter 4. Funeral

_So let me wake from this nightmare__  
><em>_This is so wrong__  
><em>_Now when you're gone__  
><em>_What should I do but shed my tears_

…Marceline put Finn's body in the coffin. All who have ever cared about young hero have come on this funeral. Vampire Queen tried to look normal, but even inexperienced watcher could tell that there are tears in her eyes. She looked at Finn's body last time and walk away from eyes of others, into the shades. There she let herself to cry freely. Her tears were silent, but if anyone managed to see them, he would be shocked how lost Marceline was. She have just remembered how she have found him…

_All night long  
>This should not have happened<br>Not this soon  
>I can not be whole without you<br>You know  
><em>

_…Finn's body in her hands was lifeless. _

_- Finn… - She whispered with tears in her eyes, _

_-Why have you done this? – Marceline looked at his face; it was so happy, like he has reached what he wanted for all this time…_

…Someone have suddenly touched her hand; when she turned around, she saw Lady Rainicorn. She was dressed in all black, and have a translator on her neck.

- He was last thing which left from the Jake, - Lady looked at the sad vampire,

- I was blaming him for the Jake's death. But now… I can't say that it was his fault, - Her eyes was full of understanding. Marceline suddenly for herself hissed and shouted:

- It was not! And you understood this only when he has died! – She looked around and saw everyone looking at them:

- Nobody has come to help him to go through this! Every one of you just abandoned him! He was all alone with his feeling of pain, false guilt and loneliness! – Flames just burnt in her eyes.

- You come on his funeral, but do you really understand that it is your behavior, that made him to think that he is responsible for their deaths! – Suddenly she heard cold voice from behind her:

- And you haven't came to help him too, - Marceline felt herself like someone hit her with an axe. She turned around slowly; strange person in the cloak looked at her:

- You have blamed them, 'cause you are hurt; but don't you think that you are responsible for this too? – Marceline just looked back and floated slowly away…

_All the times you yelled at me  
>Correcting all my faults<br>Taking care of everything  
>At least now you are well and free<br>_

…Stranger was right. Now Marceline knew this for sure. She was responsible for his death. And Vampire Queen realized, that no one except her responsible for the death of Princess. She have managed to make this thoughts ran away but now… Memories returned her to this moment…

__

_This is your funeral__  
><em>_It's at its last sheds of tears__  
><em>_So now when I'll make my mistakes__  
><em>_Where will you be?_

_ …All was partying. Marceline just played one of her songs, and floated down to PB. She got on the floor:_

_-Hey, Princess! – She laughed, _

_- Good party! – Princess looked at her: _

_- Good song, - Princess replied, looking on Marceline. They wasn't enemies anymore; seven months ago they have managed to settle their problems with each other, for the sake of their human friend. After Jake's unfortunate death, he was in very depressed state. It take both of them to actually get him out of this and show him that he isn't the one responsible for his friends death. They both looked at Finn dancing; he was actually good at partying. Marceline looked back at Princess and saw her staring at something behind Marceline. _

_-Wha… - suddenly Princess rushed towards her and pushed her; Marceline falled down and saw masked person, who have just shot from his crossbow; Princess, falling on the floor, trying to get silver quarrel from her chest; Finn, standing shocked. Then Finn screamed with anger and attacked masked figure with his sword. Them both ran out from the building… _

___But in my dreams__  
><em>_You were gone before I called__  
><em>_Gone before I tried__  
><em>_Before I realised__  
><em>

Marceline returned from her dreams and felt someone actually looking at her. Cloaked stranger was standing behind her.

- What have you come for? – She asked him emotionlessly.

- I have come to say you that dead can return back, - Cloaked figure looked in her eyes,

- You shall not kill yourself. Yesterday will change everything. Than figure walked away…

…Finn walked away from Marceline's house. He came to the cemetery right in the midnight. He got the shovel in his hands and smiled to himself:

" Now comes the last part…"

_This is your funeral  
>So now I'll make myself<br>I'm without you numb  
>You were gone before I called<br>Gone before I called_

Well, that is it. RnR!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, was unable to find more suitable song , so… Here it is.

Chapter 5. Revival

_No longer a shadow, once again I walk the face of the earth.  
>I'm in his body, I'm free to live,<em>

…Finn still wasn't sure about the way he now felt the world. He has just hurt Marceline's feelings on his own funeral. Which wasn't seem to be right, even Finn knew that she has done it first to the Lady and other guests... He wasn't sure how should he call them. Well, now he was too busy to think about all his strangeness; digging the graves isn't the easiest thing to do. "Well, it is much easier than what I has accomplished before" – Finn smiled to himself.

_-You think that their revival easier? Don't forget, you still will pay the price! – _Amulet hissed in his head.

- Shut up! – Finn grabbed first coffin and get it from the grave. It was inlaid and was covered with gold and images of Ooo's history. "And that is the Princess" – Finn started to dig into the second grave. He suddenly thought: "When have I become so cold?"

_- You are still not yourself, remember? – _Amulet laughed, slightly maniacal…

_And I will make sure that he will see no rebirth.  
>He'll never find the answer, he'll never know the way<br>I'll never ever forgive him for what he did to me that day.  
>I don't know how to be in this world, I left so long ago<em>

…Second coffin was colored. "This must be Jake's one" – Finn managed to get it out. He suddenly felt himself like someone was looking at him. But when he turned around, Finn found nobody. He turned back to the grave and so familiar red boots on the grave. Finn looked up: Marceline looked at him and punched him right in the face. He fall on his back, surprised that he didn't feel pain.

- Grave robber! – Marceline shouted at him, - You dare to come on the funeral, insulted me and now you are digging graves of only ones who was my friends? – Her eyes started to glow, because she was angry.

- I am not robbing them! – Finn got back on his feet, - I am intended to return them to life! And you just have come here to beat me! – Finn grabbed the shovel and looked at her:

- Looks like truth hurt you. I know it and I know why I have told this. Now, get lost and let me return them to life! – He suddenly smiled to himself, seeing on her face shock and guilt,

- You haven't managed to save them, at least give others this chance!- Marceline nodded slowly and floated back. Finn could saw that his words have just utterly destroyed her, but he didn't feel himself even a little sorry. And that worried him…

_Now I'm back in the shape of another,  
>But that is something that no one ever will know.<br>I'll never tell the secret. No one would believe it anyway.  
>Well nothing's going to take me away, no. I have decided to stay.<em>

_- Excellent! – _Amulet said to him, when Finn managed to get his own coffin,

- _Now comes the most important part! You shall unleash their souls from me and restore their bodies, so they could live again,- _Finn got the book from his backpack and reread words. Chant seemed to be easy to spell, but it wasn't really what mattered to him now. He saw, that reviver sacrifices some parts of him, which are not necessary. But what the book meant by necessary? "Well, I have no other option" – He thought to himself and released souls from the amulet. Then souls got into the coffins, he closed his eyes and started to chant…

_I see the horizon through the eyes of a stranger,  
>the one that I'm living inside.<br>For seventeen years I've been held in the darkness,  
>My life is no longer denied.<br>I wonder where he is right now'  
>Probably trapped in the parallel sky.<br>I've been there, I have felt all this darkness.  
>Though I was reprieved,<em>

…When Finn stopped chanting, he opened all coffins; Jake and Princess was breathing and sleeping right now. Finn looked at his body and grabbed silver knife from his backpack.

- And shall I now return from the Way of The Rope! – Finn shouted and punctured his heart…

…Marceline looked at the figure; she saw that he succeeded with Bubblegum and Jake. Then she heard figure shouting something and saw it puncturing its own heart. Then body dropped on the ground. Marceline rushed towards the figure. Then she get the cloak from the body, she just understood, that it was a doll of Finn!

- What the truck… - She said shocked. Then she heard weak voice from Finn's coffin:

- Hhheelp, please… - Marceline got to the coffin and saw Finn lying inside.

- Don't move, I'll help you to get up, - She grabbed him and helped to get out.

- Thanks, - He said and opened his eyes. Marceline screamed and jumped back: his eyes' iris was totally white!

– Finn… - She looked at him, worried,

- You have lost your eyes' color, - Finn looked back at her and tried to smile:

- Well, it could be worser, - He got his hat off, feeling himself hot. Marceline saw that his hair become black.

- And your hair's color changed… - They looked at each other. Then they both heard Princess's voice: - Where am I? – Then they both saw Jake, getting out from the coffin: - What am I doing in it? – Then they both looked at Finn and screamed:

- Finn! What happened with your eyes and hair!...

_I was far too young to die.  
>I regained the power. I was strong, I returned<br>Like a breathing shadow, I will receive what I've earned.  
>Even though I pretend I'm someone else, I have finally had my revenge.<em>

Well, this song somewhat spoils what will happen next. Enjoy) And send me some songs' names, which could fit this story. Or just good.


	6. Chapter 6

…And new chapter again…

Chapter 6. Still alone

_One has to see what isn't shown__  
><em>_One has to hear what isn't said__  
><em>_One has to get what can't be owned__  
><em>_And then to live when all is dead__  
><em>

Two months later.

…Finn came into his house, which was silent and absolutely lost. He grabbed his backpack, sword and some food. Finn was ready to leave the Land of Ooo. Still, he didn't feel that it's the only way, but amulet kept talking to him.

-_They all hate you now. You were a hero, you were saving them, but it wasn't enough. So what are we waiting for? For more pain and hate towards us? –_ Amulet hissed in his head. And Finn felt his words fitting all around him. He just remembered all what happened in past two months…

___Frustration is the guide of your actions__  
><em>_You fear this dimension of silence__  
><em>_You're bathing in the dust of illusions__  
><em>_Neglecting the roots of existence__  
><em>

…_It all was more of the same yet not so. His now white eyes and dark hair wasn't the only things he lost. He wasn't so happy, and no one could say that he still like to party. Finn found himself preferring just to be alone, than partying; all the times he needed to save someone, it ended with him making sure that it won't happen anymore…_

_One has to seek heat in the frost  
>One has to fall when he should climb<br>One has to bear his heavy cross  
>Until he's fallen seven times<br>_

Finn sighed: he never knew what he will be forced to pay. Then he thought about Jake. "He left me alone, but I could understand why", - Finn smiled a little,- "Lady Rainicorn was so excited to see him alive… He was forced to promise that he will never come on adventures with me. And I approved this; Jake deserves normal life", - He walked away. It was nearly winter outside, but Finn wasn't concerned about it.

- If I could replay everything… - He thought to himself.

-_Life won't give you any chance, - _Amulet laughed in his mind…

___Better face your disgrace__  
><em>_Your stigma shines in your eyes__  
><em>_Love and die, resurrect__  
><em>_Another season to rise__  
><em>

_- Finn, stop! – He heard Princesses shout. Ice King was lying in front of him, beaten and miserable, begging for his life, while Finn stood with raised sword. _

_- Let him live! He hasn't deserved to die! – PB's words have managed to get into his mind. "What am I doing?" – Finn thought to himself and slowly sheathed his sword. _

_-Thank Princess for your life and… I am sorry, but you shall stop your Princess kidnapping, or I will return to end my work,- He walked towards Princess's cage and opened it. Princess ran towards Finn: _

_-What the truck are you doing? You have never tried to kill him before! – Finn heard amulet's voice: _

_- Tell her that you have never experienced dying before, - He laughed. Finn suddenly heard Ice King's voice from behind: _

_-May be it will be better for me to die, - Princess looked behind Finn with opened mouth. _

_-You simply don't understand that I am just feeling myself lonely. Only when I am capturing Princesses or trying to kidnap you, I have got any chance to talk with normal people,- Ice King sighed, _

_- I don't want to live like this,- Finn started to get his sword back, when Princess asked him: _

_-Finn, may be you will help to socialize Ice King? – He just froze. Then he slowly turned around:_

_-You noticed what you are asking me? Helping this guy? He is evil! He better be slain than helped! – Finn shouted in anger… _

___One has to face the loneliness__  
><em>_'Cause life's a crowded solitude__  
><em>_One has to tame the emptiness__  
><em>_And than to feel its plenitude__  
><em>

As far as Finn could remember, it was the first time when he actually said something like this. Yes, when he understood what he managed to say, he tried to explain, but it all was lost: Princess shouted on him, shocked with his attitude and told him to go away. From this day he never had a chance to meet her. It had happened just two weeks ago. Marceline was only one with whom he talked from this time, and he has managed to piss her off…__

_Frustration is the guide of your actions__  
><em>_You fear this dimension of silence__  
><em>_You're bathing in the dust of illusions__  
><em>_Neglecting the roots of existence__  
><em>

_- Finn, what is wrong with you? – Marceline looked at him, worried, _

_- Not coming on the parties, make Bonnibel actually mad at you… What is wrong? – Finn opened his mouth to answer, but he has suddenly replied: _

_- From when I matter something to you? I can't remember you trying to cheer me up after PB's death; I can't even remember you coming on my birthday! – His anger was over the edge. Marceline looked at him shocked: _

_- Wwwhat?- Finn thought to himself: " Hey, what am I doing?" Helooked at Marceline and said guilty: - Sorry… I just… Don't know what have come on me, -He saw her eyes full of tears. Then she screamed: - I thought you were my friend! And why you haven't come to cheer me up when she died! – Marceline ran awy from Finn…_

_Better face your disgrace__  
><em>_Your stigma shines in your eyes__  
><em>_Love and die, resurrect__  
><em>_Another season to rise_

…He turned around and looked at the Candy Kingdom for one last time. Everything was quiet and peaceful. He whispered:

- Goodbye, Ooo, - And opened portal to the kingdom of Death. This time it was straight one: it leaded right to the Death itself.

- Aah, you again. Who you want to return this time? – Death looked at him with a great interest. –Every creature which agree to follow me; oh, and every human which you have here! – Finn looked at him and ended: - Send them through this portal, - another one was totally dark; it was leading to the desolated lands, where no one lives.

- What will you pay? – Death asked him. Finn smiled:

- I have already…

_Better face your disgrace  
>Your stigma shines in your eyes<br>Love and die, resurrect  
>Another season to rise<em>

_Love, die, resurrect  
>Love, die, resurrect<br>Resurrect_

And that is it. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

So, there is chapter 7. Another song which I have discovered…

Chapter 7. Resurrected

_Blood for blood,revenge has come__  
><em>_Through the face of hate,I see the face of faith__  
><em>_I will bring you to your knees__  
><em>

Ten months later.

Finn stood in front of a small army of his. His white eyes were looking over them, but everyone could say that they were looking right in their souls. Today was his birthday, and finally, everything was ready. In front of him was a group of vampires, whywolves, giants… each of them have got his own weapon: handguns, cannons, flamethrowers… He suddenly remembered how he made this force…

___Can you see these eyes glow? They feed on all your sorrow__  
><em>_I'm the man you tried to kill, but I can't disappear__  
><em>

…He made everything clear to his resurrected "friends": humanity need home, and they should build it. Everyone, who has tried to complain, was banished back. It took two months to make desolated lands habitable, and three months to create a town. Humans were glad that they have actually returned from the kingdom of Death: as a reward for his job, Finn asked them only to create weaponry for his small army. Humans never asked him for what reason; Finn assured them that for me won't be any danger and that were enough. Finn spent some time on training his troops; after this little training all creatures in his army became fearless warriors: it is difficult to fear enemy when only thing able to kill you forever are standing behind you and commanding…

___You betrayed me, you double crossed me__  
><em>_You broke the trust I gave and now your fear is my slave__  
><em>

- Yergius! – He shouted to his army. Vampire made his way to him and dropped on his knees:

- What do you want, your majesty? – Finn looked at him,

- Go to the castle and deliver this message to the Princess and Marceline. They shall know what I have planned for them, - Vampire nodded and ran away with his letter. Then Finn walked away in the woods. He started to doubt his own decisions: why he needed an army near Candy Kingdom?

_- For revenge… Or have you forgotten about what have they done? – _Amulet whispered to him.

- I didn't! Just… I think I need to talk to them first! It isn't right! – Finn argued with his own amulet.

-_You left me no choice, - _Amulet sighed and suddenly Finn felt like someone rushed in his mind, taking control over his body, and then Finn realized himselfthrown out of his body into the amulet. Person, who just took Finn's body, shouted:

- I need you no more! Humanity will rise again, and this time I will make sure, that no one except us will rule over the Earth! –He thrown amulet away…

___Blood for blood, revenge has come__  
><em>_Through the face of hate, I see the face of faith__  
><em>_I will bring you to your knees__  
><em>

…Marceline was in the castle since Finn's disappearance. She has become Bubblegum's personal guard, to make sure that no one will manage to get to her. She also was forced to take Finn's place; without hero, this land was helpless. Today was the royal meeting with royalties from other kingdoms. Everything was quiet the same, when vampire in the black armor make his way inside through the window, scaring all the guests. Marceline ran towards him, ready to attack the unwelcomed guest, when she saw something familiar…

- Yergius? – She looked at him,

- You were dead… - Yergius smiled and nodded:

- Hello to you, Queen. I have a letter to you and Princess Bubblegum, - He started to look through his pockets. Then he finally found it and gave it to the Marceline. She opened the letter and read first few lines; her face momentarily changed and she grabbed Yergius:

- Who gave you this? – Yergius managed to tell her:

- My resurrector… - Marceline thrown him out and ran into the woods…

_Can you see these eyes glow? They feed on all your sorrow__  
><em>_I'm the man you tried to kill, but I can't disappear__  
><em>

...Finn was looking around with the amulet's eye. Now he has managed to understand all that happened to him; this guy inside his head was the only one responsible for everything. Finn was unable to tell, who actually gave him this amulet, but now he knew, that it was merely a messenger. Amulet was a cell for someone dark and evil, and now Finn was in it, helpless and unable to help. "What shall I do now?" – He thought to himself. Suddenly Finn saw somewhat familiar red boots. Marceline grabbed him and got to her eyes.

- Nice to see you, Marceline, - he whispered to her mind…

_I am resurrected, inside your deepest fear__  
><em>_Inside your darkest hour, inside your bleeding heart___

_Bleed for me...__  
><em>

Marceline shuddered:

- Who are you? –

- It is me, Finn, - Finn replied, feeling like someone trying to drag him somewhere,

- Listen to me, I haven't got much time. Soul of one guy, living in this amulet, has actually stolen my body! And you shall kill him! – Marceline perplexedly looked at amulet:

- How could you prove it? – Finn laughed:

- I have shown you the memory of your memory once,- Then he continued,

- To kill him, you must get his sword and kill him with it. It is the only weapon able to destroy him, - Finn felt himself being dragged somewhere,

- Marceline… I always was your best friend, but now I am not able to hold anymore… Kill… This … guy… - And he faded away…

_I am resurrected, inside your deepest fear  
>Inside your darkest hour, inside your bleeding heart<em>

_Bleed for me..._

_No mercy...no mercy...  
>I'm evwerything you can't imagine and more<br>_

…Dark man was walking in Finn's body. He has got a lot to do this night. Make sure that his army will be ready to fight, and bring his judgment on this land. "For many years I was trapped inside… Now it is time to restore human dominance, as I have tried before" – He smiled to the moon. "They will pay for all the deeds of their ancestors"…

_Can you see these eyes glow? They feed on all your sorrow  
>I'm the man you tried to kill, but I can't disappear<em>

_I am resurrected, inside your deepest fear  
>Inside your darkest hour, inside your bleeding heart<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it isn't the ending chapter. There will still be a few more.

Chapter 7. Bringer of doom

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

…Person, who stole Finn's body, stood on the hill, waiting for sun to got up. For many years he was trapped in amulet, looking with his only friend for any living human… And he has finally found one. Humanity was returned in this world, but it still was in danger. And freed knew, that only way would be full and total genocide… No vampires, mages, whywolves… Only humans to rein these lands. That was his dream, which should come true today… "Right in the birthday of this pitiful human" – He smiled to himself, looking at the sun, slowly coming from the horizon. Then he come to his small army and shouted:

- Got up! It is time…

_And I let it all out to find / that I'm_

_Not the only person with these things in mind_

_Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck / Hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

…Marceline looked at the amulet again, hoping to hear Finn's voice again. She spent all night to make sure, that everyone will be ready to fight for their lives and lands. Not only the creatures living in the Ooo was here; few vampires from her kingdom, group of rainicorns and magic dogs joined them. Marceline hoped that this will be enough; she knew next to nothing about their attackers. She sighed and suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Marceline turned around and saw Princess.

- Princess, why are you here? You shall be… - Suddenly Princess come closer and kissed Vampire Queen. She was too shocked to say anything or try to stop it. When Princess walked away, but left a letter on the floor…

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

…Finn's army quickly made its way towards the castle. No one was on their way; it looked like all people and creatures just disappeared. But for person, whose soul was inside Finn's body, it wasn't strange: his letter made everything clear. When they have approached the castle, Finn got his hand up, stopping his army, and walked towards its gates:

- Marceline! I wish to talk to you before we destroy this pretty castle…

…Marceline read quickly through a letter. It contained a lot of words, but overall meaning was pretty short: "I love you, Marceline" Marceline smiled sadly: "Now I know why she saved me more then a year ago" One of vampires rushed to her:

- My lady, enemies are approaching. Their commander now in front of the castle and asking for you,- Marceline smiled grimly:

- Well, make sure that everyone is ready, while I will go to talk with this person…

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere i belong_

…Marceline floated down and looked at Finn's body, now controlled by some person. Finn's words still were spinning in her head: "Only his sword able to kill him… Kill…Him…" She felt anger inside her, but this was controlled: no one shall let his feelings out of control. Especially when they go to fight with unknown enemy.

- So, you are the commander of this army, - Vampire Queen looked at her enemy. He laughed and answered:

- Yes, and you know why I am here, - Marceline saw something in his intonations… Something familiar. Many years ago, she met this guy… But where? And who was he? That was a question.

- And you think that you will have any chance to win? – Vampire Queen watched him carefully, trying to find any strategy to get his sword and kill him after this.

- Oh, once I won, - He smiled, still playing Finn's role,

- Remember? – Marceline unsheathed her bass axe:

- Won't be so easy this time…

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused looking everywhere / only to find that it's_

_Not the way i had imagined it all in my mind_

…Dark man laughed and unsheathed his own sword:

- Let's play! – He rushed to her, trying to puncture Vampire Queen. She parried his attack with her axe and attacked back. Dark man jumped away, evading her axe and swiftly counterattack her.

- You aren't so skilled in swords, aren't you? – She blocked his attack and tried to cut his hand. Dark man easily parried it and attacked her back, leaving a painful wound on her hand.

- Much more skilled than you with your axe, - He jumped away from her axe attack; it left a scratch on his hand.

- You still think so? – Marceline smiled evilly…

_So what am I what do I have but negativity_

_'Cause i can't justify the_

_Way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain / Hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_The fault is my own_

…It was difficult to actually fight with this guy. His sword was flying as fast as her axe; for each her successful attack he manages to wound her. And these wounds weren't closing, as normal ones. She attacked him again and he easily blocked her attack. "Only person in the world have ever use this block before" – Marceline remembered. Instantly plan formed in her head. She attacked him again, but this time she left herself opened. Her enemy rushed towards, puncturing her stomach… and she just cut his hand with the sword.

- Damn it!- Marceline grabbed the sword and got it from her body. It was painful, but now she has got a sword… And her enemy was defenseless. Marceline rushed towards him and punctured his heart. He looked shocked at the sword in his chest and turned towards her:

- Who told you how could you kill me? – Marceline shown him amulet. Her enemy smiled, with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth:

- This guy was powerful enough to stay for so long… I have underestimated him,- He fell on his knees. Marceline looked at him without any feelings shown on her face. Dark man looked in her eyes:

- You… Know… Why… I have done it… - He coughed,

- I will… just ask you… for one thing… - His breath slowed,

- Save … this … guy… He … deserved… that… - His eyes died out and he fell on the ground…

_I will never know_

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be_

_Anything 'til I break away from me_

_And I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel like_

_I'm somewhere I belong_

Next chapter coming tomorrow. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, have wrongly numbered previous chapter. I hope I didn't confused you too much. Well, this is new one.

Chapter 9. Final Sacrifice

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

…Finn realized himself in the strange, desolated place. There were no trees, animals or insects. It was totally lifeless and clear… Only thing was contrasting with overall image of this land: ancient castle on the horizon. Finn started to walk to it; he thought: "There my enemy was living for centuries… until I let him out of the amulet" This thought made him to clench his fists. Finn ran faster towards the castle: he had a feeling that there he will find all the answers…

_Drop dead a bullet to my head_

_Your words are like a gun in hand_

_You can't change the state of the nation_

_We just need some motivation_

_Three times casino eviction_

_Just lies and more contradiction_

… It didn't take a lot of time to get there, though Finn wasn't sure, if time exists in this place: sun was on the same place, it wasn't even moving. Near the castle gates Finn saw a figure in the leather armor, waiting for him.

- Hello there, - Figure smiled to Finn,

- It took more time for you to get there than it took for me,- Finn looked at him suspiciously:

- Do I know you? – Figure laughed at his words:

- Oh, definitely. You heard my voice in your head for more than a year, - Finn clenched his fists:

- YOU! – He jumped towards him, trying to punch him in the guts; figure just grabbed his hand and told him calmly:

- I can understand why you want to kill me. But you shall first hear my story, before you will have a right to judge everything I have done….

_So tell me what would you say_

_I'd say it's up to me_

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

…_- It all have started many years ago. First thing that you shall know, my name was Alistair. And I was as human as you… - Alistair looked in his memories and started: _

_- When Mushroom War has ended, few humans managed to stay alive. I was one of them; we knew that without dark magic or miracle we won't be able to restore humanity. There were ten of us, and all have sworn to find a way to restore humanity or die doing this. Some of us have chosen good magic… Or whatever they called that, - Alistair closed his eyes, trying to remember them, _

_- They haven't succeeded. Others walked the path of dark magic: most of them failed, being tricked by the demons. I was the only one who have found the way, and weapon to make sure that this way would be safe and productive,- Finn looked at Alistair: all his rage and anger faded. _

_- The way of the Rope… You was the first and only one who have walked this path and managed to return alive, aren't you? – Alistair smiled on his question: _

_-Yes. On my journey, I was lucky to discover person, quoted himself as a King of Eternal Peace. He gave me this sword…_

_Ignorance and Understanding_

_We're the first ones to jump in line_

_Out of step for what we believe in_

_But who's left? To start the pleading_

_How far will we take this_

_It's not hard to see through the fakeness_

…_- We have made a bargain; I will walk through the way and return; if someone will kill me, I will be forced to actually live in his kingdom, until another human walk the Way. I have walked through the way and returned. But on my way to the graves of humanity certain vampire attacked me. I was trapped in amulet, which is a key to the kingdom of Eternal Peace. and there we are, - Alistair ended…_

…Finn looked at him:

- I could now understand why have you started all this. But why didn't you tell me? – Alistair smiled:

- You like Marceline, those creatures from the land of Ooo… You wasn't ready to destroy them, because you lived with them for too long…- Alistair looked in his eyes:

- They are the danger for humanity. But you will never see this…

_So tell me what would you say_

_I'd say it's up to me_

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

…Gates opened. Finn and Alistair got up and rushed inside. Castle was mostly similar to the surrounding lands: dull and clear of all life, except a figure on the throne.

- King of Eternal Peace, we made it here, - Alistair get on one knee and nodded. Finn walked towards person on the throne. Suddenly he got the pieces together and turned to Alistair:

- He was on PBs funeral. And he gave amulet to me! –Alistair smiled and got up. Finn heard king's unnatural voice, which make him shudder:

- Sometimes changing the person with whom you can talk useful,- King got up from his throne and walked towards Finn.

- You have been sent here, and won't go from here until I will say that you could…

_This can't last forever_

_Time won't make things better_

_I feel so alone_

_Can't help myself_

_And no one knows._

_If this is worthless_

_Tell me so_

…Alistair looked at Finn and King, and then he heard someone's steps outside. He have smiled and walked towards the gates. When Alistair has opened them he saw only his sword lying here.

- At least you with me now, Sword of Deathly Harmony, - said Alistair and grabbed it. Then he returned back to the castle…

… - I don't want to stay there! – Finn shouted at King.

- You have no other option, human, - King laughed. Suddenly Alistair jumped towards the king and punctured him with a sword.

- You dare? – King looked shocked at Alistair. Alistair just smiled in his face and chanted few words; the cocoon of darkness started to form around them. Then it have just exploded, turning king into the ashes. Suddenly walls started to crack; Alistair turned around and looked at Finn:

- Run away, Finn. If you will be lucky, your friends will get you out, - He laughed maniacally. Finn looked at him:

- What about you? – Alistair smiled:

- I will be in peace… - Then part of the ceiling fell on him. Finn turned around and managed to get out before castle turned to the ruins…

_What have we done_

_We're in a war that can't be won_

_This can't be real_

_I don't know what to feel_

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

_So am I still waiting_

_For this world to stop hating_

_Can't find a good reason_

_Can't find hope to believe in_

Well, it still not the last chapter. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, can't wait for tomorrow)

Chapter 10. Lost In Darkness

_I can't believe what this is doing to me_

_I've seen so many cities_

_Fall down to their knees_

Week later.

Marceline was surrounded by the books, looking for info. Central hall of PB's castle was all covered with books; PB was somewhere over them. From the time, when Marceline told PB what have happened, they were looking for any clues about where Finn gone, and how could they get him.

- Another useless book, verdammit! – Princess thrown a book into the pile of seen books.

- Take it easy, Princess. We will find one of them and get him out,- Marceline replied, and thought to herself: "If we have got any chance" Princess looked over the books at Marceline:

- I know. I am just... worried that my preserving potion will last and his body will turn into something... awful, - Vampire Queen have looked in her eyes:

- I know, PB. He was friend for both of us, - She have turned a page, and thought with sudden sad smile: "And wanted not to be only friends..." Marceline looked at the picture; she saw one familiar eye:

- Found!- Marceline shouted. Princess rushed right through the pile of books; Marceline was nearly buried in them. PB took the book and helped Vampire Queen to get put of the newly created pile of books:

- Sorry, - Marceline smiled:

- Never mind, let's look what I have found, - Girls both looked through the page...

_I'm begging you, please_

_Don't bury me underneath their crumbled walls_

_My barren thoughts weigh heavier_

_Than the weight of our demands_

_I feel the pressure building up inside my head_

_I feel the distance drowning me in my own sweat_

_Cause I need the cold now_

_It's my turn to roll out all the stops_

_And show that I know where I have to go_

When castle crumbled, something happened and sun has gone. But there was no moon, so Finn was left in the darkness. Alone. It was the most unpleasant situation; Finn was unable to die, and he was unable to get out. He has tried to get out from these lands, walking in one way, but always was returning to the ruins. "So, instead of eternity of talks with the King of this place, I am doomed on eternity of loneliness" – Finn thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but in this place he was unable to. Time passed, and he suddenly saw light in the overall darkness...

_I've got to find my way back_

_Retrace my steps_

_So I can prove to you that I'm alive_

_Crawling my way back to the place_

_I know that's meant for me to find my way back_

_To find my way back home_

_I feel the heat and what it's doing to me_

_I've been pulling at my own skin_

_To hide my face_

… - Marceline, I can't read through this page, it is encrypted! – Princess looked over the page. Marceline didn't reply on it. She just kept looking on the page.

- Marceline, wha… - Vampire Queen put her hand on PB's mouth, and continued to read. After a few seconds she answered:

- I knew this language. This page was encrypted by the last humans in this world. As it says, this amulet is actually the key to the place mostly known as Land of Eternal Peace, - Marceline looked at Princess,- Only souls are able to enter this place. Problem is, that souls are unable to return by themselves. They need help from the outside, and there is detailed description of it,- She smiled, almost relieved:

- We shall go to Finn's body – soul won't wait around without a body…

_It's hard to relate_

_Forget the way you feel when you are safe at home_

_You leave this world alone, stone by stone_

_If only I had known about the_

_Pressure building up inside my head_

_I feel the distance drowning me in my own sweat_

_Cause I need the cold now_

_It's my turn to roll out all the stops_

_And show that I know where I have to go_

… Finn ran towards the light. He was unable to tell, how long, but it seemed like he didn't even moved towards it. This place was actually keeping him inside. He stopped and looked behind him. Ruins were on the horizon. Finn sighed and walked toward them. After some time he realized that light become much more powerful. He turned around and saw it in the closer distance.

- What does that mean? – He spoke to himself, as he was for a long time there,

- It moves towards you when you walk away from it,- Finn answered himself,

- So, we shall get to the ruins, ran again towards the light and then return again until it will get closer enough for us to get inside? – He asked himself and relied immediately: - Of course!

- Let's do this…

_I've got to find my way back_

_Retrace my steps_

_So I can prove to you that I'm alive_

_Crawling my way back to the place_

_I know that's meant for me to find my way back_

_Find my way back home_

_One mile left_

_It lasts a lifetime_

_Like a promise kept_

…Marceline and PB sat around Finn's body with their right hands holding the amulet. Recipe for saving Finn was simple: some blood of loving persons on the surface of amulet will lead the way. Amulet started to glow; on particular moment both girls was forced to turn their faces from the amulet and closed their eyes. Then amulet flashed brightly and glowing stopped.

- Iit worked? – PB asked Marceline, and slowly opened her eyes. Maceline done the same and looked at Finn's body. It was still lying lifeless on the table.

- We have failed, - Marceline whispered and bowed her head. Tears gone from her eyes and fell on Finn's face. Then Finn suddenly opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

-You are alive! – Both girls shouted and hugged him with the tears and expression of relief on their faces…

_Under the weight of the world_

_Falling down on your shoulders_

_It's colder_

_I've got to find my way back_

_Retrace my steps_

_So I can prove to you that I'm alive_

_Crawling my way back to the place_

_I know that's meant for me to find my way back_

_Find my way back home_

_Find my way back home_

_Cause I've been crawling my way back to the place_

_I know that's meant for me to find my way back_

_Find my way back home_

Well, it STILL not the end. Enjoy if you are)


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I haven't got a lot of time to make this piece. But, I say you all one little thing… I WILL MAKE IT! Also, it would be great if anyone will send me a song which could be a good plot for some fic.

Chapter 11. Friends forever

_We don't always like the same things__  
><em>_Take ice cream__  
><em>_we like different flavors__  
><em>

Finn looked around, still breathing deeply; he was just running from the light and now he suddenly in the body. He noticed that both girls are hugging him at the same time, and then his mind just started to examine his state: one mechanical arm ("Good to see that other still mine" – he thought to himself), a closed wound on his chest and something which he can't describe…

- Girls… I feel myself strange, - He looked at them. Both of them got their faces up to him. Then Marceline looked at him and got his normal hand in hers:

-PB, I don't think that he supposed to be cold. He is alive, isn't he? – Princess looked over and get her ear to Finn's chest. Then she just screamed and jumped from him.

- Hhhe has no heartbeat…

_And we don't always see things the same  
>Once you called me a name<br>And I returned the favor  
><em>

Some time later.

Finn sat on the edge of a cliff. It was a cold day, but that didn't bother him anymore. He was undead, and he still was angry and scared of it. Yes, he has died twice, but this wasn't the same. This time he have nothing except the fact that he was undead forever.

- At least you are still able to live, - Finn heard familiar voice. He turned around and saw Alistair.

- You managed to get out alive? Impressive,- Finn was too tired mentally to be confused or excited.

- Well, it wasn't too hard for me. I have got my body waiting for me in the newly created human town. So, here I am, - Alistair laughed to himself,

- Why are you here and not with your friends? They surely missed you, - Finn looked at him with mixed expression of irony and pain:

- I am undead, what have I got now? – Alistair replied:

- If they are truly your friends, they would still love you this way. Besides, I have some news for you, - Alistair sat down near Finn on the cliff:

- Firstly, humans returned to life are living normally. One day we may be make a portal between main Ooo and us,- Finn smiled on this news, - Second one not so pleasant. Your two girlfriends are going to make a suicide over you and their "fault", so… - Finn turned to Alistair, shocked:

- WHAT? – He grabbed Alistair:

- WHERE? – Alistair looked in his eyes: - On one particular tree…

_But you are my best friend  
>Forever<br>we won't ever let that end  
>No never<br>You are here for me and I am here for you  
>That's what best friends do<br>_

…Finn ran as fast as it was possible. He jumped from the mountain to make a short cut; he felt like he broke something but he didn't even mind it. Only thing that he wanted right now was to stop his friends from this mistake. "Damn me, I have done the same thing Marceline have done to me. Abandoned the only persons which I like" – He thought, angry on himself. He saw familiar tree and two figures around it. "Hell"…

_We don't always see eye to eye__  
><em>_Don't ask me why__  
><em>_But we don't mind it__  
><em>

…Marceline put her rope on the tree. Her eyes were full of tears, as PB's. They both have decided to kill themselves. They both couldn't forgive what they have done…

…_- What means that I have no heartbeat? – Finn looked at them, still didn't understanding what have happened. Marceline replied slowly: _

_- You are undead now,- She saw how Finn's face shown her disbelief, then he suddenly understood everything. He just screamed suddenly and crushed table with his steel hand. _

_-I am a monster now! Monster!- He shouted, crushing everything around him. Marceline jumped to PB and covered her with her body from Finn's rampage. When Finn stopped, he looked angrily at them and walked towards them. Then he pointed at them and yelled with pain and grief: _

_- You have turned me into a monster! – He ran away from the lab…_

…Finn ran towards both girls, shouting:

- Stop! Stop! – He jumped toward Marceline and rip her rope, then jumped to PB and grabbed her rope. Then Finn just fell near the tree, weak from mental stress he experienced.

-You… Both… Are… Idiots, - He said, looking at them,

- Yes, I have ran away, and yelled at you, but I was scared! Why have you tried to do this? – He looked at them. Both girls just started to cry, trying to explain him everything: that they felt themselves guilty, that they thought he hate them… A lot of words have crushed at him, but he managed to get through. Finn got up and done only thing which he could do in this case: he hugged them both. Then he just whispered softly in their ears:

- I have never hated you. You both are my best friends. And you will be my friends forever…

_And we don't always get along  
>but our friendship's strong<br>We can always find it_

_We don't always fit in with the crowd  
>but we still stand proud<br>and we stand together_

_And we don't care what other people say  
>We go our own true way<br>That works a whole lot better  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Well, this is last chapter And epilogue. Enjoy!

Chapter 12. Three loving hearts

_How it could ever be_

_Three hearts that love each other_

_This way you smile to me_

_And we both smile to another_

Some time have passed. Finn still was hero of Ooo, even now. He was really good at making his point now, and his new state allowed him to be quite more powerful than anyone. He even go to the kingdom of Death to make sure that if any of his friends would want to stay in the world of living, Death let them. He smiled to himself, standing on the cliff again, watching how sun is going down. Even undead, he still like normal for living stuff: decent weather, colors, smells… Finn heard footsteps right behind him; he turned around just to see Alistair.

- You wasn't around since the night,- Finn looked at him,

- What have happened? – Alistair laughed and replied:

- Still straightforward, aren't you? Well, I am here to actually open portal to our town. You now, it is difficult to live in total isolation,- He sat near Finn on the cliff,

- Besides, I will need you to go with me to talk with Marceline and Princess, to ensure safety of humans and Candy Kingdom,- Finn looked at him suspiciously, but after a few seconds nodded:

-Let's go…

_I love you both!_

_(I can't do anything about it)_

_I love you both!_

_(You both feel same, aren't you?)_

_I love you both!_

_(And I won't let you fall)_

_I love you both!_

_(I'll shield you like I am a wall)_

…Princess and Marceline was busy, working in the lab; well, frankly speaking, only Princess was working. Marceline was just floating around, looking around. Suddenly door opened and Peppermint Butler shown in the doors:

- Your majesty, there are Finn with a guest. They wish to speak with you, - Princess spilled potion on the floor, from which immediately started to sprout flowers:

- Verdammit! – Princess jumped from growing flowers; Marceline quickly got her bass-axe out and cut all flowers with a single sweep. Princess accurately put what was remaining from potion on the stand and walked from the lab. On her way out she managed to get her daily clothes on. Then they got into the throne room. Finn and someone was waiting there, talking quietly about something.

- Her majesty Princess Bubblegum!- Peppermint Butler said aloud. Finn got on his knee and guest got his helmet off.

- You? – exhaled wonderingly Marceline…

_How could I live _

_When you was not around_

_How could I live_

_Alone, alone without you…_

…Alistair looked right in the eyes of Vampire Queen:

- You have remembered me, aren't you? – He stepped forward, smiling to her,

- And you know that you have already killed me twice. Problem is, that I have come with peace… As in the first time,- He was enjoying confused expression on Marceline's face.

- You… You have controlled Finn's body, and you have died from my hand thousand years ago,- She said, feeling herself enraged, - And you dare to come here after this? – Alistair laughed:

- Well, at first time YOU have killed me, dooming me on eternity in the amulet. I have just returned you MY pain, taking the only one you have loved, and making you to actually kill him, turning him undead. I think, we have nothing between us now, - He nodded to Queen,

- Anyway, our grudge aren't the thing we shall discuss right now, - Alistair walked back on his place,- Finn will tell you why I have come…

_I love you both!_

_(I can't do anything about it)_

_I love you both!_

_(You both feel same, aren't you?)_

_I love you both!_

_(And I won't let you fall)_

_I love you both!_

_(I'll shield you like I am a wall)_

- He was… saving humanity? – Marceline said after Finn's explanation.

- And you have just make him to wait for a thousand years to do this,- Finn ended.

- I think, we will make a contract of trade, so you and Finn can go and walk around while we working on it, - Princess smiled to all. Finn got up and left throne room. Marceline followed him. Alistair smiled and got a piece of paper from his pockets:

- Let's discuss the terms…

Same day, few hours after.

Finn was in his old treehouse, when he heard knock in his doors.

- Finn, is you at home? – He heard Bubblegum's voice from outside and opened the door.

- Hey, what have happened? – Finn let Princess in.

- There is something important… About which we shall talk,- She looked him in the eyes.

- Well, may be I shall hear this too? – Finn heard Marceline's voice from behind. She stepped inside.

- Well, Finn, we have come to ask you to… - Princess suddenly blushed,

- One of us who you love,- Finn's jaw just fall on the floor.

-We will honor your choice anyway,- Marceline ended. Finn has opened his mouth, then shut it and thought for a few seconds. Then he smiled and said:

- I shall not,- Both girls looked at him, shocked. He continued:

- You don't need to wait for me to choose. You both actually love each other and I can see it. And, I love you both too. That is why I prefer you two to be happy together than left one of you in pain, - He got up and walked towards the door. On the doorstep he turned around:

- I wish you both luck,- He walked away with a smile…

_I've never thought I like to see you happy_

_I've never thought I'll care about you_

_I've never dreamed to have you both around me_

_I've never felt myself so bound to you_

…After few steps he heard shout:

-Finn! Wait! – Both girls ran towards him and hugged him. He hugged them back. Then Marceline started:

- Me and Bubblegum talked to each other… Well, we could both love you, and you could love us both,- Princess continued for her:

- Yes, it may seem strange… And I actually think that it is crazy… But it is better than staying alone or watching you walking alone… - Finn laughed and than replied:

- And Alistair calls me crazy… Girls, you are amazing! – He got on one of his knees:

- I swore that I will be with you 'till the end, - Both girls smiled:

- And we won't let you down…

_I love you both!_

_(I can't do anything about it)_

_I love you both!_

_(You both feel same, aren't you?)_

_I love you both!_

_(And I won't let you fall)_

_I love you both!_

_(I'll shield you like I am a wall)_

Well, this is it. You like this story? Review and ask others to read and review it! Tell me if I need to improve something! I'll post songs that I have used later.


	13. song list

Well, this is the song list.

1. Naglfar – the way of the rope

2. Nevermore – Heart collector

3. Summoning – land of the dead

4. Gardenian – funeral

5. Nightingale – revival

6. Obliveon – Love, die, resurrect

7. Kataklysm – the resurrected

8. Linkin Park – Somewhere I belong

9. Sum 41 – Still waiting

10. Four year strong – find my way back

11. Bryant Oden – Best Friends forever

12. Devoured One – Three Loving Hearts

Enjoy!


End file.
